classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra
The Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra (LACO) is a 40-member American chamber orchestra based in Los Angeles, California, considered by music critic Jim Svejda as "America's finest chamber orchestra".LACO website Retrieved 2011-06-16. History LACO was founded in 1968 as an artistic outlet for the local film and record studios' most gifted musicians to perform the classical music repertoire for a chamber orchestra of about 40-45 members. The orchestra’s artistic founder, cellist James Arkatov, envisioned an ensemble which would allow conservatory-trained players to balance studio work and teaching with artistic collaboration. With the financial backing of philanthropist Richard Colburn and management from attorney Joseph Troy (the orchestra’s first president), LACO presented its first performance in the fall of 1969. Many of the orchestra's musicians are still employed by local recording and film studios. The LACO's first music director was Neville Marriner, and Marriner used the Academy of St. Martin in the Fields as a guiding model for the ensemble. At the beginning of LACO's history, the orchestra did not have a residency at a single concert hall; it performed at the Mark Taper Forum, Occidental College (Thorne Hall), the First Congregational Church of Los Angeles, and the Beckman Auditorium at Cal Tech. The LACO presents 14 Orchestral Series concerts annually at two theaters: the Alex Theatre in Glendale and UCLA's Royce Hall, and occasionally plays additional concerts at Zipper Hall at The Colburn School and at Ambassador Auditorium. In addition to its 14 concerts at the Alex Theatre and Royce Hall, LACO presents a Baroque Conversations series at Zipper Hall, a Family Series at the Alex Theatre and a chamber music series (Westside Connections) at the Broad Stage of the Santa Monica Performing Arts Center. The orchestra also presents an annual silent-film screening with live orchestral music at Royce Hall. LACO's repertoire ranges from the Baroque to newly commissioned works (the latter presented through its patron-commissioning club, Sound Investment). The Orchestra is recognized for championing young artists at the beginning of their careers and working with leading artists. In celebration of the 250th anniversary of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's birth (27 January 2006), the orchestra performed all 23 of Mozart's piano concerti over a 15-month period, which no other U.S. orchestra had attempted. All 23 were conducted by Jeffrey Kahane from the keyboard, as was the practice during Mozart's life. In April 2002 the orchestra made its Carnegie Hall debut, and in June 2005 the LACO received the First Place Award for Programming of Contemporary Music from American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers (ASCAP) and the American Symphony Orchestra League. The orchestra has been honored with the Award for Adventurous Programming from ASCAP and the League of American Orchestras. The LACO has performed by invitation in Carnegie Hall’s Chamber Music series under the Kahane's direction, and also in South America, Europe and Japan. On its most recent tour of European music capitals (including Paris, Vienna, Berlin and San Sebastián), LACO was praised for its “orchestral athleticism and dynamism” and the “tremendous precision of its ensemble playing”.Die Welt. The 2008-09 season marked the LACO's 40th anniversary. The season featured a world premiere by American composer Christopher Theofanidis (the eighth commission of Sound Investment); two world premieres of works composed by members of the orchestra; two U.S. premieres and the West Coast premiere of Osvaldo Golijov's Azul with cellist Yo-Yo Ma.http://www.laco.org/performance/95 The LACO also performs for local elementary-school students in its "Meet the Music" program. Through its "Neighborhood Concerts" program, the Orchestra provides opportunities for new and underserved audiences to experience live orchestral music. Leadership Neville Marriner was LACO's first music director followed by Gerard Schwarz, who expanded the orchestra's repertoire to include more American works. Iona Brown was named the LACO's music advisor for the 1986–1987 season and became music director the next season, serving through 1992. Christof Perick followed from 1992 to 1995. The orchestra's current music director is conductor and pianist Jeffrey Kahane, who has led the ensemble since 1997. In March 2008, Kahane extended his contract with LACO through the 2011–2012 season. References External links *Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra official site *[http://www.imgartists.com/?page=artist&id=246&c=4&cid=4394 Los Angeles Times, Chris Pasles, "It turns out it's a player after all" (September 25, 2005)] Category:Musical groups established in 1968 Category:Music of Los Angeles Category:American orchestras Category:Chamber orchestras pt:Orquestra de Câmara de Los Angeles he:התזמורת הקאמרית של לוס אנג'לס ja:ロサンジェルス室内管弦楽団